Wings of Heart
by In Paradisum
Summary: After KH2/After Tokyo Revelations arc: A new enemy has arisen, and has already taken Aladdin's life. He claims to be hunting for "feathers"... Who possesses the power to stop this fiend? - Dropped.


**Oh, jeez, what have I done.**

**I've been on a Tsubasa high lately - read six years worth of manga in five days. Thus, this was born. I apologize for any similarities to other fanfictions. D:**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THIS. STOP CALLING. D:**

**Dedicated to... Everyone, I guess. xD**

**I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA. Anyone? xD**

**Anyway..  
**

**On with the show!**

**(Oh, for those of you reading Hero of Seas - I AM STILL WRITING IT! My muse is just small; I need some plot bunny aphrodisiacs.)  
**

* * *

_Wings of Heart,_

a Tsubasa/Kingdom Hearts crossover.

Prologue: Rain

Rain.

It was raining, cold and large droplets as startling as the acid rain of the desolate world of Tokyo.

Puddles collected in pits in the disused street, falling steadily with small plinks into the natural mirrors.

Reflecting a world as far from Tokyo as possible, the glistening shards of glass fell to earth.

They flashed neon green and blue as they caught the light of signs strewn about the alley, proclaiming life and sentient presence in the form of lit-up cursive.

The droplets clung to sides of black buildings, flickering gold as office lights blinked off and on.

They streaked windows, some broken and others grimy with age.

The scene remained undisturbed, nature left to its own devices to wear away at the abandoned city.

At the foot of a massive skyscraper, on the peak of a set of stairs, stood one lone figure garbed in a black leather cloak.

The rain drops slid down the fabric, skittering onto the ground as the figure shifted minutely.

Three words were spoken.

"It has begun."

The shape dissolved into several black wisps of smoke, leaving the world alone once more.

* * *

Acidic droplets petered out over the mostly-eroded city, cast upon by the dying rays of a setting sun.

The smoke encasing the government building faded along with the rain, the acid slowly eating away at the metal supports of one of the two last remaining lifelines in the city.

For that precise reason, fourteen people and one creature resembling an ivory rabbit were gathered around the entrance to the building, negotiating a deal that would save them all.

Seven of them – including the rabbit – carefully refrained from entering into the discussion. Five of those seven had experienced firsthand what happened if one meddled in something that was meant to be played out by the given cast; the greatest price to pay being the alteration of the future of a world that did not belong to them.

* * *

Thunder crashed above the small island, heralding the beginning of a tropical storm.

Rain cascaded down in a single sheet like the forerunners of an army, skating along the rooftops of the island houses and soaking them with a late September night's squall.

One resident sat awake, a cheek pressed to the cool glass as he gazed out through the deluge toward the dark seas. Spiky brown hair was tousled with sleep, blue eyes dark as they followed the rhythmic crashing of the storm-tossed waves.

He rested a palm against the glass, shifting his watch to the coast of the island and scanning with a practiced eye for patches of black on black.

All clear.

The teenager curled his legs tighter to himself and drifted to sleep on the sounds of the storm.

_End prologue._

* * *

_x. Stroke I: Chess Pieces – _

The toe of the girl's shoe caught on an uneven plank as she dashed across the bridge. She stumbled, faltering, then regained her balance and leaped the last few feet to the ground of the smaller island.

"Sora! Riku!" she called as she fell, waving a small corked bottle in explanation.

The two conversing males – her friends – turned to face the girl as she skidded to a halt in front of them, resting a hand on her knee as she gasped her breath back.

"Hey—" the brunette began, eyebrows knit in confusion. "What's up?"

She drew in a shuddering breath – never again would she spend a half an hour running around the island looking for the pair – and offered the corked bottle.

"This."

There was a curled piece of paper inside.

On it was the King's insignia, three interconnected black circles.

"From the King?" Sora gasped, seizing the bottle and prying it open.

The cork lay forgotten as the letter was emptied out into waiting palms, the bottle cast aside with it as the scroll was unfurled to be examined by three pairs of eyes.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi—  
_

_A new enemy has surfaced. The worlds require your help once more._

The trio's eyebrows came together in unison.

_Intelligence operatives were only able to gather his purpose; he claims he will retrieve "the feathers" at "any cost". I'm sure you can figure out what that means._

_Aladdin is dead.  
_

A shocked intake of breath from the brunette holding the letter. "No.."

The other male – the silverette – drew minutely closer, eyes dark with grief he refused to show.

_Jasmine is distraught; she has locked herself in her palace and has given one command. "Bring Sora."_

_I'm sorry, but your vacation is over._

_A gummi ship will be arriving on Wednesday at eighteen hours._

_Bring Kairi and Riku with you._

_Signed,_

_King Mickey Mouse.  
_

It was silent as the three finished reading at different speeds – first Kairi, then Riku, and then Sora.

Kairi had her hands over her mouth, gnawing on an index finger. "I feel so bad for Jasmine..."

Riku and Sora, the practiced militants, were worrying about other things.

"Today's Wednesday. What time is it? What do we tell our parents? Selphie, Tidus, Wakka?"

"Tell Selphie and Wakka and Tidus we have to go again. They'll tell our parents, no one else will be alerted, and the world order will stay in balance," Riku reasoned, tallying out on his fingers how many people would be notified.

Seven. The other three, Kairi's adopted parents, Sora's mother, and Riku's father.

King Mickey couldn't object to that number, surely.

Kairi took the hint and looked up at the sky. "The sun reaches its top-"

"Zenith," Riku interrupted automatically.

"- at around one o'clock, right? It's about halfway down the other side now..."

"About four o'clock," Sora finished, knitting his eyebrows together again. Riku idly wondered where the brunette picked that habit up from.

"We have two hours."

_Something's wrong, _thought Sora. _The letter..._

_

* * *

_

Fuuma hefted the capsule in one hand. "Don't worry, okay?" he instructed the brunette standing in front of him.

"..... Thank you very much." Her voice was soft, as if she were holding back tears.

"So, is it really all right?"

"Yes."

The girl took the capsule in both bandaged hands, holding it close to her body.

She closed her eyes, gathering all of her force of will - before throwing it into the reservoir of water far below the platform they stood on.

The group was shocked into silence.

The little rabbit leaped off of a shoulder into the air, unfurling phantasmal wings thirty times its body length. No one, strangely enough, was particularly surprised about this.

"You're leaving?!" the shortest of the group, donned in a red cloak, cried. "At least stay until your wounds get better!"

"We'll try to return it to you," spoke another of the red-garbed people. "The thing you kindly left here."

"The next time you come back," a third finished.

The larger group, made up of red, green, and two black-wearing twins, watched in awe as the small faction of travelers stepped forward to be surrounded by tendrils of ethereal light summoned by the winged rabbit.

The girl turned around, gazing over the collected audience. "... Yes," she replied, a simple one-word response to the implied question "will you come back?"

The strips of light disappeared, taking with it the band of four and their mascot.

* * *

Yuuko, the Space-Time Witch, stroked the fur of the black rabbit-like creature absentmindedly.

"Is it difficult, knowing things and not being able to tell anyone?" the black animal asked, sensing the slight anxiety in the woman's touch.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head to the left, pondering the question. "Yes. Yes it is. It's much like... watching a very important game of chess, and not being able to tell the players what moves to make or what the opponent will do."

The rabbit hummed.

"Even when a new piece enters into the mix, you must keep all the information to yourself. A poker face, one might call it. ...It is... hitsuzen, I suppose, that everything happens as it does. One such as me is bound by divine law to not interfere."

Yuuko's hand seized its soothing motion.

"I wonder how that diminutive king is faring."

* * *

The king in question was struggling.

The gummi ship meant for the Hero of Light had, thankfully, been deployed just before the sudden onslaught of Heartless on Disney Castle – which had taken everyone by surprise, as a truth Mickey had attempted to keep secret for as long as possible was abruptly shoved into focus...

The mouse king no longer possessed the Keyblade.

Donald the magician was perplexed when Mickey did not raise a hand to defend himself against the Shadow as it struck from above – but put it aside in favor of a strangled "Your Majesty!" and a flick of his wand to send a small fireball hurtling towards the Heartless. It struck the little mass of darkness just before it followed through with a claw swipe, dissolving it into flames and indigo smoke.

The mouse turned to look at the fowl with kindness in his eyes. "Donald – take Minnie and Daisy someplace safe. I'm afraid we can't fight our way out of this one."

"Your Maj—" Donald began, but was cut off by the melancholy radiating off the King in waves. Instead, the hotheaded magician gave a little bow and exited the throne room at a run, hollering for Goofy.

The king turned his gaze to the ceiling. "I pray that they make it safely," he whispered.

* * *

A cloaked figure watched these proceedings via a large sphere inside of a white room.

An ivory chair was placed in the corner, seemingly random.

"The chess pieces have been unveiled," spoke the being, turning to face a shorter person standing to their left.

"What would you have done, Syaoran?"

The boy kept his stare leveled at the far-seeing orb. "Do what you like. The feathers are my priority."

* * *

**-shot by rabid fangirls-**

**Please review, it feeds my muse.**


End file.
